chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Calwin
Lola Calwin was both a vampire and wolf until an event happened that made her a full vampire. Originally Lola had died from a miscarriage but was reborn in the after life. She now is part of the Firelock Coven. Lola has a mysterious personality as she likes to wonder off, and spends a lot of time on her own. She is a mis-understood character who use to be shy. Growing up in the afterlife, Lola is quite wise as she knows more than others think. She knows a lot about vampires and werewolves and use to follow watch over her father a lot. Brief History Born in the afterlife, Lola could watch upon people, but as only a baby she grew up in the care of her grandmother, as she was the only person in the afterlife related to her. When Tracy died she looked after Lola until Lola went to meet Jack to take him over to the afterlife. After something went wrong, Lola couldn't go back to the afterlife, and was stuck in limbo with her father. Somehow Lola managed to escape limbo with her father, and was alive for her very first time. Lola decided to test her abilities as she couldn't before, and started experiencing new things. Later on after Lola and her family got settled, death came for her. He wanted to take Lola and Tracy back to the afterlife, as they escaped. Lola was took over by death, but managed to escape him again by the help of Jack, Tracy, Tannith and Carita. Lola has now visited her grandmother on her father's side. After a few months after her father's death, her brother came into contact. They fell apart with each other over an argument and the actions that he had done and met each other in Transylvania. They were both merged together into one body and later on split back. When they were split back Lola lost her werewolf side and gained her brother's vampire side. Her brother gained her werewolf side and lost his vampire side. Lola lost her abilities after an incident happened. Her brother also lost his abilities also. Now Lola has grown an alias known as the "Green Queen". By transforming into the Green Queen, Lola helps to fight against evil, and kill all bad vampires. She wears her disguise which is a red hooded jacket, black boots and a mask that reveals her eyes and mouth. In disguise of the Green Queen, Lola seems to be stronger, faster and more skilled at fighting. This is because she still has here werewolf senses and strength, speed, agility and stamina although she is not aware of it and cannot shift into a werewolf anymore. With this advantage, Lola burns her enemies bodies so that they can't come back to life. Special Abilities Vampire Lola is now a full vampire and has golden eyes as she feeds on animal blood. As a vampire Lola has light skin that is smooth and soft. She is fast and can move up to speeds of 100 miles per hour, when she runs she leaves behind a blur. Vampires are naturally strong and Lola is strong enough to cripple a car with ease. She is not the strongest or fastest in the coven but is one of the most beautiful. As she was before half vampire and half werewolf for all of her life until she came to Earth she was naturally beautiful, being a full vampire seems to have increased her beauty. Family Lola doesn't know much about her other relatives, even if she has them. But what she does know about her family is that they are a loving one. *Mother -Tracy Calwin *Father - Jack Calwin *Brother - Lotan Calwin *Partner - Kirk Malus *Daughter - Louise Malus-Calwin *Son - Roland Malus-Calwin *Son - Mason Malus-Calwin Coven Lola is in the Firelock Coven. *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Firelock *Alessia Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith Appearance Lola is a naturally beautiful woman but now that she is a full vampire it has enhanced her beauty. She is a gorgeous woman who has wavy blonde hair and golden eyes. Lola seems to be more attractive now she is a full vampire and has soft skin like butter and is said to be more desirable. She is not cold or as pale as other vampires but seems to have a different skin tone than humans. Category:Characters